1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a semiconductor device and a method of forming the same, and more particularly, to a method of separating a semiconductor chip from a wafer.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A process for forming a semiconductor device includes a front-end process and a back-end process. In the front-end process, semiconductor chips are formed on a wafer through, for example, photolithography, deposition, and etching processes. In the back-end process, each semiconductor chip is assembled in a package. The back-end process includes a dicing process for dicing a plurality of semiconductor chips formed on the wafer into individual semiconductor chips. The dicing process may include a sawing process using a sawing machine. However, when using a sawing machine in the sawing process, an edge portion of the semiconductor chip can be damaged.